Unusually Unusual
by cchoplick
Summary: Elizabeth Emillia Nightingale No one can lie to her. They try but she always knows when they lie. Age 25. Her mother died when she was 16 and her dad comitted suicide the very same year putting her in foster care. When she was 18 she moved from France and to a small town in Georgia. When she arrives she meets 5 very unusual men who work for The Academy.


Elizabeth Emillia Nightingale  
No one can lie to her. They try but she always knows when they lie. Age 25. Her mother died when she was 16 and her dad comitted suicide the very same year putting her in foster care. When she was 18 she moved from France and to a small town in Georgia. When she arrives she meets 5 very unusual men who work for The Academy.  
Unusually Unusual  
By:Cynthia Choplick  
Chapter One: Georgia 

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I turned 25 yesterday December 24th 2016. I packed my things and put them in my trunk and moved. My brown hair fluttered out of my beanie. My curls were now very very messy due to the humidity in the south. My window was rolled down and my radio was blaring music. I smiles and sang along to the words. I was very happy moving away from France. Don't get me wrong I love my beautiful town in France, but I needed to leave. I rented a house with 5 roommate's. I didn't mind the company, but I'd rather be alone.  
I pulled up to a huge white house with a beautifully furnished door. The driveway was made up of red wood chips and small peices of gravel. A crunching sound came from my tires pressing the chips and rocks snuggly together. The house was enchanting and beautiful. There was a wrap around porch, with a deck. There were 2 chairs sitting on the deck with a tiny black coffee table in between. Damn, Georgia is beautiful. I stepped out of my car and grabbed my purse and phone. My mouth ran dry at the pure beauty of the property I now can call my own. I shuffled around in my purse to find the key to the house.  
I pushed the key inside the lock and unlocked the door. I pushed the heavyish wooden door open and stepped inside. My mouth dried up once more as I looked around the entrance. A crystal chandelier hung over the grand hallway. Winding black stair case with marble stairs greated me. The walls were painted mostly white but with design's. There were 5 different colors all total on the wall. It honestly made the house look antique and homey. I dropped my keys on a light purple plate on a table by the door. I continued to walk down the hallway and found the kitchen I dropped my black purse on the counter and looked in the fridge.  
I found mostly take out leftovers which made me cringe. I took all of it out and threw out the bad stuff. I grabbed a fountain pen and paper. I started writing down a grocery list. The list filled the whole page making me sigh. I wrote a note saying that I put this month's rent on the kitchen table and attached it to the fridge. I placed the 350 dollar rent on the table. I yanked my purse off the counter and locked up the house. I started up my blue car and drive to the store. Once at the tiny market I walked into the store and grabbed a dented metal kart. I placed my purse in the kid section of the kart at the front and dug out the list. Finally, after about an hour I had all the groceries in my back seat and was on my way home.  
Struggling, I got all the groceries into the house. After 30 minutes I had everything put away and was now cooking. One of the roommate's Aleksander left all their numbers on the fridge for me to program into my phone. While I let the chilli simmer I programmed their numbers in and named them properly. Not really knowing where my bedroom is I sat at the dinning room table and pulled out my notebook.I decided to work on a new short story. I love short stories. They give the reader emotions but don't leave them hanging for a update. My pen touched the paper and I was gone. I plunged into the world of make believe. Leaving my finger prints all over that colorful world.  
I was yanked out of my precious world by the kitchen timer. Sighing, I stood up to stir the chilli. I pulled out a total of 6 green glass bowls and plates. I had a rule of eating together for every meal and I was going to stick to that tradition. I pulled off my rolled up jacket leaving me in a grey beanie, white tank top, and faded blue jeans with converse. I threw my jacket on the back of my chair and began to write again. My phone chimed with a text. Looking down I saw it was Josh one of my roommate's. The text was simple.  
Josh: We will all be home in 10. Short, sweet, and to the point.I like Josh already. I texted back with a simple ok food is done.  
I set the table with the bowls on the plate with the spoon on the right side of the bowl and the napkin on the left. I put down pot holders on the table and set the pot of chilli in the middle. I also put out the oyster crackers and regular crackers out. I went to the fridge and searched for the Mexican style shredded cheese. Once I found it I placed it on the mahogany table. Just as I straightened up and sat my notebook and pen inside my purse the door opened. When I turned to look I saw a total of 5 guys looking right at me.  
"You are very unusual, Elizabeth. I like that"-June Andrew Counts  
Elizabeth Emillia Nightingale

No one can lie to her. They try but she always knows when they lie. Age 25. Her mother died when she was 16 and her dad comitted suicide the very same year putting her in foster care. When she was 18 she moved from France and to a small town in Georgia. When she arrives she meets 5 very unusual men who work for The Academy.  
Unusually Unusual  
By:Cynthia Choplick  
Chapter One: Georgia 

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I turned 25 yesterday December 24th 2016. I packed my things and put them in my trunk and moved. My brown hair fluttered out of my beanie. My curls were now very very messy due to the humidity in the south. My window was rolled down and my radio was blaring music. I smiles and sang along to the words. I was very happy moving away from France. Don't get me wrong I love my beautiful town in France, but I needed to leave. I rented a house with 5 roommate's. I didn't mind the company, but I'd rather be alone.  
I pulled up to a huge white house with a beautifully furnished door. The driveway was made up of red wood chips and small peices of gravel. A crunching sound came from my tires pressing the chips and rocks snuggly together. The house was enchanting and beautiful. There was a wrap around porch, with a deck. There were 2 chairs sitting on the deck with a tiny black coffee table in between. Damn, Georgia is beautiful. I stepped out of my car and grabbed my purse and phone. My mouth ran dry at the pure beauty of the property I now can call my own. I shuffled around in my purse to find the key to the house.  
I pushed the key inside the lock and unlocked the door. I pushed the heavyish wooden door open and stepped inside. My mouth dried up once more as I looked around the entrance. A crystal chandelier hung over the grand hallway. Winding black stair case with marble stairs greated me. The walls were painted mostly white but with design's. There were 5 different colors all total on the wall. It honestly made the house look antique and homey. I dropped my keys on a light purple plate on a table by the door. I continued to walk down the hallway and found the kitchen I dropped my black purse on the counter and looked in the fridge.  
I found mostly take out leftovers which made me cringe. I took all of it out and threw out the bad stuff. I grabbed a fountain pen and paper. I started writing down a grocery list. The list filled the whole page making me sigh. I wrote a note saying that I put this month's rent on the kitchen table and attached it to the fridge. I placed the 350 dollar rent on the table. I yanked my purse off the counter and locked up the house. I started up my blue car and drive to the store. Once at the tiny market I walked into the store and grabbed a dented metal kart. I placed my purse in the kid section of the kart at the front and dug out the list. Finally, after about an hour I had all the groceries in my back seat and was on my way home.  
Struggling, I got all the groceries into the house. After 30 minutes I had everything put away and was now cooking. One of the roommate's Aleksander left all their numbers on the fridge for me to program into my phone. While I let the chilli simmer I programmed their numbers in and named them properly. Not really knowing where my bedroom is I sat at the dinning room table and pulled out my notebook.I decided to work on a new short story. I love short stories. They give the reader emotions but don't leave them hanging for a update. My pen touched the paper and I was gone. I plunged into the world of make believe. Leaving my finger prints all over that colorful world.  
I was yanked out of my precious world by the kitchen timer. Sighing, I stood up to stir the chilli. I pulled out a total of 6 green glass bowls and plates. I had a rule of eating together for every meal and I was going to stick to that tradition. I pulled off my rolled up jacket leaving me in a grey beanie, white tank top, and faded blue jeans with converse. I threw my jacket on the back of my chair and began to write again. My phone chimed with a text. Looking down I saw it was Josh one of my roommate's. The text was simple.  
Josh: We will all be home in 10. Short, sweet, and to the point.I like Josh already. I texted back with a simple ok food is done.  
I set the table with the bowls on the plate with the spoon on the right side of the bowl and the napkin on the left. I put down pot holders on the table and set the pot of chilli in the middle. I also put out the oyster crackers and regular crackers out. I went to the fridge and searched for the Mexican style shredded cheese. Once I found it I placed it on the mahogany table. Just as I straightened up and sat my notebook and pen inside my purse the door opened. When I turned to look I saw a total of 5 guys looking right at me.  
 ** _I know this first chapter is short, but the next chapter will be Much longer._**


End file.
